


My Baby

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: The Darker Side of the Moon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Keith glanced up, still uncertain.  If she was happy he was here, then...  "Why do you leave whenever I'm in the same room as you?"Krolia's smile slipped and a flash of conflict passed through her eyes.  She took her hands off his shoulders and stepped back just a bit, leaving him feeling unexpectedly cold.  "It is complicated."  She sighed deeply.He crossed his arms, but it was really closer to hugging himself around the waist.  "I can handle complicated."Krolia glanced at him and her lips tightened into a thin line as she thought about it.  "When I left you with your father, I was prepared for all that entailed.  For you to be raised in your father's culture, with all the social rules and taboos that came with that.  It would be wrong of me to press Galra traditions on you when you were raised, for all intents and purposes, as a human."(I'm sorry to anyone that comes across this.  Mind the tags.  Title has been changed, sorry for the confusion)





	My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I'm a horrible person but hey, you clicked on it, so let's just be horrible together ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> There's an awful lot of talking in this, even in the smut part, so sorry about that.
> 
> This is an extension of my [Keith and the Blade of Marmora series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/924888), but I didn't want to put it with the actual series for reasons... You don't have to have read the rest of the series to read this but in this there is an allusion to something mentioned in the first chapter of the first work in that series, plus the Galra biology stuff
> 
> ~~Look I just wanted to play around with Galra biology and Krolia is hot, don't fucking flame me dude~~

Keith did not like confrontation.  As willing as he was to jump into battle to save his friends or innocent civilians, he still didn't like confronting someone.  Especially when it wasn't physical, and it was about feelings.  Even more especially when he already didn't have the most stable relationship with the person in question.  All of that combined made this all the more difficult for him to do.

Biting the bullet, he approached her when she was alone, doing something on a holo-screen on the base.  He took a deep breath.  "Mom?"  The word still felt so awkward in his mouth, unused to it.  "Are you... mad at me for something?"

She looked up, blinking.  "Of course not."  She said, sounding more confused than anything.  "Why would you think that?"

"You've been..." God, this was so hard to get out.  "...avoiding me, ever since we got back.  And you seem kind of... sad, or something, whenever you look at me?"  He let his gaze fall to the floor, unable to look her in the eyes.  "I guess... I guess when you left me on Earth, you never expected to see me here, so... I don't know, I'm sorry if I'm infringing on your life here with the Blade..." 

"Oh, Keith," Krolia cut him off, her voice softening.  "That's not it, that isn't it at all."  She sighed deeply, and her hands lifted, hesitating only a moment before resting on his shoulders.  "As much as I would rather you were safe on Earth instead of fighting on the front lines of a war, I really am glad I was able to see you again, and see the man you've become.  I don't regret you being here, not at all."  

Keith glanced up, still uncertain.  "Really?  Then... why do you leave whenever I'm in the same room as you?"

Her smile slipped and a flash of conflict passed through her eyes.  She took her hands off his shoulders and stepped back just a bit, leaving him feeling unexpectedly cold.  "It is complicated."  She sighed deeply.

He crossed his arms, but it was really closer to hugging himself around the waist.  "I can handle complicated."  He said quietly.  What was more complicated than piloting a giant mechanical space cat?  Than wormhole-hopping technology?  Than assembling bombs?  Than negotiating a new and tentative relationship with the first person he had ever met, but they knew next to nothing about each other now?  He could handle complicated.    He had in the past, and he would in the future.

Krolia glanced at him and her lips tightened into a thin line as she thought about it.  "When I left you with your father, I was prepared for all that entailed.  For you to be raised in your father's culture, with all the social rules that came with that."  

He blinked, taken aback.  His father hadn't had any particularly strong ties to any sort of culture – they hadn't even celebrated Christmas – so he had to assume she just meant 'human' culture.  But what did that have to do with her avoiding him?  "Well, I  _want_ to learn about Galra culture.  About  _your_ culture."  

She let out a breath of air like a ghost of a laugh.  "Not this.  Your father said it was taboo for humans, even illegal in many places.  I agreed to let him raise you as a human.  It would be wrong of me to press Galra traditions onto you when you were raised, for all intents and purposes, as human."

Keith considered it for a few moments.  "By human standards, I'm an adult.  So, what if you tell me about it, and I can decide whether or not I want to learn more about it?"  Whatever it was, it was obviously important enough to her that she was looking at him with such sadness and leaving the room when he entered it.  He knew the two of them had a lot of work to do to repair the break between them, but they couldn't do that if she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him.  

Krolia eyed him thoughtfully.  "I suppose that sounds reasonable."  She beckoned him over to a nearby couch and the two of them sat down, a bit of space between them.  Almost like they were strangers rather than mother and son. Krolia was quiet for a few moments, as if choosing her words carefully.  "When you were growing up, I imagine you were confused by your genitalia, correct?  From my understanding, it's quite different from a full-blooded human." 

That was not quite the turn he was expecting this conversation to take.  "...Yeah," he admitted.  "I felt like a freak.  The doctors said I must be intersex – kind of both male and female – but even then, they hadn't seen anything like me.  I had to keep it a secret from foster families, otherwise they treated me... different."  His mouth twisted into a frown as he remembered it. "I didn't know much of anything about how that all worked down there, until Kolivan proposed the group mating after I joined and he and the others explained it.  Until then, I was just kinda fumbling in the dark." 

Her shoulders dropped a little and she got that sad look he had often noticed her giving him once more.  "Then my regret over the matter is even greater.  Had I been there for you, you would not have felt so alone and..."

"Alien?"  Keith supplied, mouth curving up just a touch wryly.  

She gave him a sidelong look and a matching wry smile.  "Exactly."  She looked down again, expression somber once more.  "Some planets are more prude or open than others, but among many Galra, it is fairly common for a parent to be the one to teach their offspring about their body and sex, once they are of age.  Not extensively, just once.  It is viewed as a natural first step toward becoming an adult who is ready to have sex with whoever they so choose.  But according to your father, such a practice is rare on Earth, and always viewed negatively as being taboo.  So when you were born, I knew I would never get to have that with you – if I wasn't killed in battle before I could meet you again, of course – and I resigned myself to that."  She let out a sigh.  "But now, when I see you so at ease with other Blades, it makes me remember that not only can I never have such an experience with you, but also that I wasn't there for you when you needed me, in both that way and in others."  

Oh. Keith thought about it. It was a little jarring, to hear that said out loud, but when he looked back on it... he did notice that she seemed to be fine being around him until one of the other Blades leaned down and nuzzled him, or put a hand on his waist, or the couple of times she had noticed him stealing a kiss with someone off in a corner (the base wasn't exactly a big place, people were always running into couples saying a quick goodbye before missions and such). All instances in which Keith was engaging in some sort of intimacy with someone else, and usually those people that he was most comfortable doing something like that with were the ones who had been at the group mating, that day he discovered more about his body.  

"So, that's all it is."  Krolia smiled at him sadly—no, he realized.  Longingly, not sadly.  "It is a problem on my end, Keith, you had nothing to do with it.  Please don't think that I don't want you around, because it is the opposite; I am happy we're able to work together as fellow Blades."  

As fellow Blades, yes, but as mother and son, their relationship was still so full of gaps.  Gaps that he wanted badly to fill in, in whatever way he could.  "So... we could...?"

She looked confused for a moment, then shook her head.  "No, Keith, I know what that means to a human, and I would never force you to compromise your values."

"But what if I want to?"  Keith asked.  "Look, my... my sex life is already pretty unconventional for a human.  If it's normal for Galra, then I'm willing to try it."  Part of him felt like it was wrong that he was even considering this, but another part of him felt it was natural.  He wondered if that was what little Galra instincts he had at odds with his human upbringing.  

She studied him carefully, head tilted slightly and a nervous frown pinching her lips.  "You are sure?  Even though I have already failed you, by leaving you in the dark for so long?"  

He swallowed and nodded.  "Yeah.  Teach me now."  Taking a chance, he scooted closer to her on the couch, close but not quite touching.  "Please, Mom?"  

Krolia's expression softened at the words.  "Alright."  She leaned down and cupped his cheek in her hand as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, then sat back up.  "Come on, then."  Taking his hand, she drew him up to his feet and led him back to his room.  

After he tapped in the code to open the door, she took one look at the bed (neatly made, he might add) and made a  _tsk_ -ing sound.  "For all those other Blades taught you, did no one show you how to make a proper nest?"  

"...No," Keith admitted, slightly amused by her serious expression as she opened the closet and took out the other blankets – spares, he thought they were.  "It didn't occur to me.  Humans don't really make nests."  

"Don't I know it.  I had to make my own when I was practically in labor because your father thought just tossing them in a pile on the bed was the same as making a nest.  The man barely had three blankets in his shack at all."  She paused, looking down at the armful of folded blankets, then looked to him.  "Unless you don't want to make a nest?"  

"No, I do."  Keith said.  He didn't have a problem sleeping under some spread-out blankets like he always had, but whenever he shared the nests of other Blades, they were always very comfortable.  "Teach me?"

She smiled and handed him a couple of blankets, showing him how to arrange them into a nest shape with pillows encircling the walls and soft, plush blankets lining the inside.  When it was finished, she tugged him down to lay beside her in it, both of them curled up together.

"You're sure about this?"  She asked, brushing a lock of his hair behind his ear.  Her eyes scanned his face, anxious for his response.  

He nodded.  "I'm sure."  

Krolia's expression eased into a smile and she kissed his forehead again, her lips lingering there as his eyes fell closed.  When she pulled back, she traced the pads of her fingers down the side of his face and along his jaw, careful not to let her claws cut his soft skin.  At the collar of his suit, she ran a thumb over the mating mark placed on the junction of his neck and shoulder.  "Kolivan's?"  When Keith nodded, she chuckled quietly.  "Mine is in the same place.  Apparently he favors it."  She tugged down her own collar and turned her head to show him the matching mark on her own skin, a bit older than his but no more faded.  "I got mine before he was the Leader, though."  She dropped her voice, like it was a secret.  "Is it strange, to think of him before he was in his position now?"

"Huh, I thought he just popped into existence from the plane of overbearing grumps, like a weird factory-made Leader doll."  Keith remarked dryly.

Krolia laughed, the sound musical and lilting, but with a depth to it like a wave on the ocean.  Keith couldn't help but notice it sounded a bit like his own.  On a whim, he reached out and touched the mark, a thin C-shaped scar around the front and back of her shoulder.  Her skin was a deep shade of lilac and covered in short, soft hairs, more like a cross between peach-fuzz and fur than the coarser fur of some of the other Galra.  Further back on her throat, behind the mating mark, was the mauve-colored marking that ran up her neck and across her cheek, its twin mirrored on the other side.  "What are these, by the way?"  He asked, running a thumb over them.  

"Just markings."  Krolia replied, content to let him explore her skin.  "The same as Ulaz and Kolivan.  Some of us are just born with them."  

"Did your parents have them, too?"  Keith wondered.  "My... my grandparents?"  It was so strange to him to think that he had  _grandparents_  out there, somewhere.  He had ancestors, a whole lineage.  He hadn't just appeared one day in a burst of light like a nebula growing into a star.  Of course he had always been aware of that, at some level – people didn't just appear out of nowhere – but he hadn't really  _known_  it, until he was confronted with the irrefutable proof.  

"Yes."  Krolia rubbed his cheek gently.  "You had them when you were born, too.  But they faded within a few months.  They were quite cute, but I was somewhat glad; I didn't want your life to be difficult because you looked different.  Your eyes worried me too, but your father said purple wasn't an unheard-of eye color for humans, just rare."  She smiled and brushed a hand through his hair, tucking it behind his ear.  "You got his hair color, but I have to admit, it seems you got my volume."  His hair was pretty thick.  It even hung around his face in a similar way to hers.  "This cut suits you."  

"It's been called a mullet by some."  Keith told her dryly.  

Krolia let out a derisive snort.  "Keith, I was on Earth when mullets were in fashion.  Your dad took me into town on a night called 'Halloween' when he said my appearance wouldn't be questioned.  I  _saw_ mullets.  You don't have a mullet, baby, it's just long all over."  She paused, taking in the way his breath caught and his ears – so round, such a different shape from her own – turned a hint of pink.  "Do you like that?  When I call you baby?"  

He nodded, not trusting his voice.  It made his stomach twist in a warm, pleasant way.  

She hummed and cupped the side of his neck, thumb rubbing along his jawline.  "I like it too.  You are my baby, no matter how big you get."  She leaned down and pressed her forehead to his.  "But speaking of that, I like that you're so small.  You fit nicely against me."  She drew him closer, and Keith let his eyes fall closed as he rested his cheek against her chest, legs tangled together.  It was the first time she had held him like this (since he could remember, at least), but it somehow felt familiar, right.  It felt like home, and Keith had to admit, not many things did.  

She pulled back after a few minutes to look down at him, obvious love in her eyes.  "You've grown up so well, baby..." She murmured, sliding a hand down to his waist before trailing back up the length of his spine.  "So handsome and strong... and your Marmora uniform suits you so well.  I'm proud that we get to fight alongside each other now."  

"They had to make a special uniform when I joined."  Keith told her.  "Smaller, with shorter proportions, and special shoes."  

Krolia lifted her knee and flexed her ankle, showing off her own round-toed shoes.  "Custom uniforms are more common than you'd think.  Just look at Antok and Kolivan."  She finished by tucking her leg around the back of his own, bringing their hips closer.  "Besides, I already said I like that you're so small, my little baby Keith."

"Mom..." Keith whined, burying his face in her chest.  He didn't know if he was embarrassed or liked it.

Krolia chuckled and drew him closer, her hand going to the zipper at the back of his neck and sliding it down slowly.  He pulled back enough to respond in kind, tracing down the mauve-colored markings that continued down her back.  She peeled his own suit off his arms and chest, then rolled above him to kneel between his knees and slide his suit down his hips and legs before stripping off her own suit.  Keith couldn't help but stare as the suit slid off her body, revealing an expanse of magenta-violet skin covered in light fur.  The marks that started on her cheeks ran down the length of her back before curving around her slender waist and across the front of her hips, almost like arrows directing him to look lower.  Another set of similar markings runs up the front of her legs, curving around at the thigh and ending just above the two small divots at the small of her back.

She smiled at him as she settled on the bed between his knees.  "You can touch.  Go ahead."  

Keith swallowed and tentatively reached out to touch her knee, the closest thing to him.  The fur was shorter and thinner than even a cat's fur, but no less soft.  He traced the darker purple marking that curved up and around her thigh, then switched to do the same with the one on her back that curled around to the front, fingertips skimming just underneath her breasts, over her ribs, down her flat, muscled stomach...

He paused and lifted his hand before his fingers could stray too low.  "I had these markings too, when I was born?"  He asked.

"They looked a little different, but yes.  Not quite purple, but a bit of a darker pinkish-brown than your skin tone, like freckles.  Each person's is individual to them.  Your father compared them to tiger stripes, not that I knew what tigers were when he said that."  She reached out and brushed her thumbs over his cheeks, around to the back of his throat, and then trailed her fingers down his back along his spine before curving around to his front and spreading her fingers to indicate where the markings had branched.  "Yours framed your cute little tummy, while you had them."  She pressed down on his abdomen, humming in approval.  "This is much more firm now.  You've gotten so strong."

Keith chuckled and ducked his head a bit, smiling.  

Krolia's hands drifted down the flat plane of his stomach and came to rest on his hips, thumbs rubbing over his Apollo's belt.  "You didn't finish."  

Keith looked up, confused.  She took his hands and moved them back to her midriff, laying his palms over the markings where he had left off.  "Your exploring."  She explained.  "Go on, you can touch anywhere."

Keith nodded and his hands shifted, but he paused on her stomach.  It was toned and flat now, dense muscle from years of military-like training, but he knew it couldn't have always been.  At some point, her belly had been swollen and he had been small enough to fit inside, curled up and safe and dependent on her for nourishment and protection.  And she had loved him enough to create him, carry him, and bring him into the world.  He rubbed a thumb through where the magenta fur met amethyst stripe, then looked up at her.  "I love you."  

She smiled.  "I love you too, Keith."  She cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead, her lips lingering there.  "I am so very sorry that you grew up thinking your body was strange."  She murmured quietly.  

"It's okay."  He let his eyes fall closed and leaned into her touch.  "Got it figured out eventually."  

She hummed thoughtfully and pulled back.  "I assume our brothers-in-arms showed you how to unsheathe a cock?  Why don't you try on mine?"

Keith's breath caught in his throat and he moved his hand lower, fingers sifting through the soft fur until he could dip his hand between her legs, following the arrow-like markings down.  Her skin was warm, so incredibly warm, as he found the small bump of her mound and rubbed it.  

She let out a breathy chuckle.  "You have a warrior's touch, although that's not surprising, given your companions.  Not bad, but try a little gentler.  Like this."  She reached between his legs, skimming hot fingers over his mound in the barest of touches.  

Keith gasped and bucked into the sensation as something like electricity sparked between his hips.  "Oh, fuck..." 

"Language," Krolia chided, nipping at the shell of his ear.  "The others might not know what that word means, but I do."  

A whine slipped out of Keith as he pressed closer, mimicking the soft touch on her.  She hummed appreciatively, and he felt the flesh start to grow under his fingers as her cock emerged.  He opened his eyes to look down at it as he coaxed it out, feeling her do the same.  Hers looked remarkably similar to his own, but was a bright, vibrant magenta, with two thin stripes of amethyst twisting along the length matching the ones on her face and body, and the ridges lining it were a bit more prominent than his own.  He wondered if he would have had those markings too, if they hadn't faded when he was young.  

"Mm, beautiful."  Krolia gave his cock one more gentle tug and swiped her thumb over the head, spreading the bead of precum that had gathered there.  "And you know the slick we produce is a mild aphrodisiac, right?"

"Right."  Keith shivered at the sensation and copied the movement.  "It's not dangerous, is it?"

"Not at all."  She shook her head.  "It's perfectly natural."  She stroked down his cock one last time, trailed the tip of her finger around the base of his sheath, and then moved lower, carefully touching his folds.  "This looks a bit different than Galra, but your father didn't have this either."  She commented.

Keith gasped, finding it exceptionally hard to cast his mind back to high school health class when she was touching him there so gently.  "Humans are... sexually dimorphic, and... ah, I guess this is closer to what females look like... or people assigned female at birth..." He bit his lip and squirmed as she pressed a curious finger inside.  "Was I... What did the doctor say, when I was born?"  He asked.  It had bothered him, that there was no record of a birth certificate for him.  He had felt like a boy for as long as he could remember, and by the time his dad passed away, he was old enough that the orphanage just looked at him and assumed he was a boy like he said.  But then after that incident, the doctors had tried to label him as intersex and lamented that he had no known birth certificate to "prove" his gender.  

"Nothing.  I delivered you at your father's shack with only him on hand."  Krolia said, remarkably candid considering she was thrusting her finger slowly inside him.  "We couldn't exactly show up at a hospital, with me looking like an alien, and we kept everything off any records.  I was confused when your father said ' _it's a girl!_ ' when he saw you.  I told him to give you some quiznaking time to figure it out, you were literally just born."  She chuckled.  She pulled her finger out, ignoring his whine of protest, and took his hand as she laid back.  "Come, explore some more.  Have you been with a Galra who identifies as female yet?"

"No," he admitted, blushing.  "Are there differences?"

"Not many."  Krolia said, settling on her back against the pillows and making room for him between her legs.  "Mostly hormonal-based, and easily reversible.  Breasts tend to be more prominent, however many one's species has – just two for mine – and more readily able to produce milk for offspring, but of course Galra males can give birth too."  

Keith paused at that.  

"Did you know that?"  She asked.

"I'd heard it, back when the others gave me the run-down on Galra biology, after the group mating." Keith said.  "I guess I forgot, though."

Krolia nodded.  "Something to consider."  She took his hand and guided it between her legs.  "There's one more small difference; a certain group of nerves that becomes larger in female-leaning Galra.  See if you can find it."

Keith was about to point out that humans had that too, and it was called a G-spot, but something made him hold his tongue.  Maybe he would just impress her by finding it quickly.  

Behind her cock – a bit thicker than his, he noticed, but he had to admit she was bigger than him physically – her sex did in fact look different than his.  A light layer of fur led right up to the simple slit, which lacked the petal-like folds he had down there.  It looked little different than the other Galra he had been with so far.  Parting the magenta skin, he carefully pressed a finger inside and found it was hot and slippery with Galra slick.  Krolia hummed encouragingly as he went deeper, and he discovered that her inner walls were not quite as soft as his own, but instead covered in firm ridges that practically gripped at his finger.  He groaned as he imagined how good something like that would feel on his cock.  

"Don't get distracted, baby," Krolia teased gently, running her hands up and down his sides.  "You're looking for something, remember?"  

He nodded and slipped another finger inside, searching out that spot that he knew well inside himself.  He thought he was close when she bit her lip, but then she giggled at him after a few minutes.

"Oh baby, not even close.  You're not the first human to try that area, though.  Come here," Krolia guided him down to lay on top of her, and he was just small enough that she could reach down behind him and easily slip her finger inside him.  "Yours won't be as big, but it's still there..." 

Keith's breath hitched as she hooked her finger back, opposite of where he knew his G-spot was.  When she moved just a centimeter and pressed down experimentally on his inner walls, white-hot electric pleasure raced through him so strongly and suddenly that he cried out.  He pushed back on her finger, resting his forehead on her chest and groaning at the sensation.  She circled the spot slowly with her fingertip, coaxing the heat to build up more and more until he was burning up and panting against the soft fur of her chest, a clawed hand firmly gripping his hip so he didn't grind down too much on the finger inside him.  Nearly overwhelmed, Keith twisted his head to the side and buried his face against her left breast, fingers twisting in the sheets beside them.  The hand left his hip and carded through his hair, prodding him gently to guide his mouth over to her nipple.  "Go on, baby," she murmured, and Keith latched on without a second thought, his mind hazy with pleasure.  He lost himself in the sensations – the intense heat sparking between his legs, the delicious friction of grinding his cock against her stomach, her grinding her own cock into his thigh between her legs... -- and he kept sucking on the stiff, hairless nub of her nipple as the pleasure built and crashed over him, leaving him crying out as his vision whited out.

He must have passed out for a few minutes when he came.  Not too long, as his heart was still beating a bit fast, but long enough for his cock to slip back into his sheath and the cum between them – his on her stomach, hers on his thigh – to turn sticky.  Fingers were carding gently through his hair when he woke, and she had even pulled one of the blankets from the nest on top of them to shield his back from any chill in the air.  Keith let his eyes fall closed again and pushed his face into the soft fur covering her breast.  He felt a strange mixture of slightly embarrassed, but also incredibly warm and safe and at peace.  Something about this – lying here on her chest, with her arm around him and her fingers stroking his hair – felt achingly familiar, like a piece of him that he hadn't realized was missing.  He decided to push that little bit of embarrassment to the back of his mind for now, and just enjoy this moment.  

"Awake now, Keith?"  Krolia murmured, tracing around the shell of his ear.  "I'm guessing you never knew about  _that_ spot, hm?"

He let out a quiet moan and arched his back slightly as he remembered it.  No, he hadn't, and it had felt  _damn_ good.  She chuckled and let her warm palm slide up and down the length of his back.  

After a few minutes, Keith sighed.  "Should we get up?"  They probably needed to get cleaned up and get back to work.  The Galra Empire wasn't going to dismantle itself.

"We can rest a bit longer."  Krolia assured him.  "Go back to sleep, baby."  

Keith hummed and let his eyes fall closed again, snuggling closer as he drifted off.                                       

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... whatever this is *gestures wildly* 
> 
> I have a [NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to see me scream about Voltron, or shoot me a request. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
